New Beginning
by Paper-Doodle
Summary: Sequel to New Wielder, New Beginning. Keyna tries to resume her normal life. However...that's not as easy as you think. Seeing as she's the Keyblade mistress...


_New Beginning_- Sequel to _New Wielder, New Beginnings_

Chapter 1

_I'm scared..._

_ Where am I?_

_It's so dark._

_ Someone...help!_

_**Who will help you? No one will...**_

_ Who's there?_

_Where...are you?_

_ ...I'm scared..._

Through the darkness Keyna gazed up at the ceiling, eyes half lidded. She sighed as she lifted her left hand to her throat, and touched the wrapping that was there.

_'_Another strange dream...' Keyna gave a long sigh. _'I'm scared...__**Who will Help you?**__'_ The voices from her dream echoed in her head 'That voice sounded so familiar...'

A dim light filled the room; Keyna's eye flickered towards the source.

"Is she awake?"

"I don't know...why don't you ask her?"

"Hey Keyna are you awake?"

Keyna smirked "Maybe..." her voice was a hoarse whisper.

"Sorry sweetie did we wake you?" Roxas placed a hand on Keyna's forehead.

Keyna gave a small smile "No, but next time Demyx keep it down."

The sandy blonde teen gave a small grin. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still a little numb from the medicine." Keyna rubbed her right shoulder and winced "Well...for the most part..."

Roxas gently patted her shoulder "Take it easy kiddo, try to relax okay."

Slowly Roxas was able to get Keyna into a sitting position; he adjusted her pillows to assist Keyna.

"I had that dream again..."

Roxas looked up from Keyna's shoulder "The darkness one?"

Keyna gave a slight nod. "This time I could talk...I kept saying _'I'm scared" _, and it felt like someone was there...."

Demyx and Roxas exchanged glances

"Are your dreams keeping you awake?" Demyx asked

"No, but it could be the medicine keeping me asleep..."

Roxas patted Keyna's head "Don't worry about it. All you need to do now is focus on getting better.' The blond offered his hand to his daughter.

Keyna slip out of her bed and stood in front of Roxas. She leaned forward a bit as she placed all her weight on her right leg. The injured leg hung a few centimeters above the floor. Keyna gripped her father's hand tightly as she regained her balance.

"Just a few more steps today alright to your door and back."

Keyna gently applied weight to her left leg. She bit her bottom lip as she limped towards her bedroom door. Roxas stayed close by holding Keyna's hand the other was held out behind her.

"You're doing great kiddo." Roxas gave Keyna's hand a small squeeze and smiled. Keyna smiled when she reached her bedroom door. She clung to the door frame and took a deep breath. After making it back to her bed Keyna let out a long sigh.

"What's wrong Keyna?" Demyx looked over his shoulder as he opened the curtains. Sunlight poured into the medium sized room.

"I want to get out of here; it's been a few days...can't I go some where else?" Keyna looked at Roxas and pouted.

Roxas sighed, his shoulders dropped "Maybe later after you eat something..." The blond folded his arms "Your mother won't be too happy about you leaving your room."

"Aw come on, please" Keyna gave a small whine and smiled.

Roxas and Demyx chuckled "Alright, alright I'll take you down to the library later." Roxas shook his head. Keyna smiled at her father as he left.

Demyx sat at the foot of Keyna's bed facing the open window.

"How is he?" Keyna asked after a few moments of silence.

Demyx looked at Keyna and sighed "Axel hasn't changed much; the bleeding has stopped and the stitches are helping a lot in the healing process..." Demyx turned, his whole body facing Keyna. "The heart King Mickey found for Axel is still giving him minor problems, but slowly his body is accepting the heart."

Keyna looked down at her hands "Did it hurt?" She looked up "When you received your heart..."

Demyx placed a hand over his chest, feeling the light beat of the muscle mass just inches from his palm. He gazed down at the floor and sighed.

"A little, but it's worth it...to have a heart again it great!" Demyx smiled at Keyna. "I can smile at you and _actually_ heel happiness!"

Keyna smiled at Demyx "Dem...can I see Axel instead of going to the library?"

"...I...don't know...it that's a good idea...he's in pretty bad shape..." Demyx rubbed the back of his neck.

"Please." Keyna pouted at Demyx who tried to avoid the sad look.

"Don't play the 'please and pout' game Keyna..."

Riku leaned in the door way a smirk on his face. Keyna sighed and looked at her hands.

Riku walked over to Keyna's bed and sat on the edge "Maybe in a couple days...alright..."

Keyna looked up and gave a small nod.

ttttttttt

Gently Namine patted a damp rag along Axel's pale forehead. With sad eyes she looked at the unconscious man. "Stay strong Axel, you can get through this..." The small blond sighed, but gave a small smile. "I know you can..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The sequel is out! What do you guys think of the first chapter? It kind of jumps ahead a couple days from where _New Wielder_ left off. Please review, and I hope you enjoy this as much as you did _New Wielder._


End file.
